Kazuma's thoughts
by ftiheart17
Summary: Kazuma thinks about how he met Kyou, the sad times they had and the happy times they had.


**Author's note: Hello everyone! I think I'll like this one…. Please R&R! Thank you!!**

"Come here Kazuma. Let me give you some candy"

"No! I'll get cursed!

Then the little boy sees a little smile on his face that looks as if to say, "I forgive you."

He always thinks of that day when he made the biggest mistake ever and will always reflect on it and will have a surge of guilt circulation through his entire body.

Then he looks at the packed crowd of people dressed entirely from head to toe the one color he never wanted to see again thinking of his grandfather's funeral where everyone whispered things like, "I can't believe Akira sama is making us go to this filthy place especially with that thing."

He saw in the crowd of many people there was a big gap between each side of the crowd even though people at the edge were getting squished between the walls.

At that big wide gap he saw a little boy with bright orange hair walking with his head looking straight forward even when the people gave him evil glances and talked about things that were very unbearable to hear. This little boy's name was the one and only, Kyou Sohma, the new cat of the generation.

I saw that Kyou was sitting on the right side and no one would come close to him, not even his own father. Even though the people were still far away, I bet he could still hear them whispering in each other's ears, "It's the monster's fault the poor innocent woman died. He didn't even shed a single tear. I feel bad for his mother. She was very nice and that thing doesn't even do a thing when she dies. How pitiful."

After the funeral was over I saw the Kyou walking at a steady pace out the door and slowly started running. I chased after him.

He was very hard to find but at last I found him. He was near the pond where I used to play everyday when I was young.

I heard little sobs. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. There were tears everywhere I looked. Then he started screaming, "It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not my-"

"It's okay. It's okay." Then I thought about it. "Kyou, would you like to live with me?"

Then I heard the little sobs turn to humongous ones. He was soon crying like a little baby. I would too if I was the cat of the zodiac, my life would be a living hell.

The next morning I made sure I was on time to take Kyou to his new home.

I got there and saw that Kyou was sitting on a ragged couch instead of a comfortable one.

His father came into the living room and said, "Take him away! I never ever want to see him again! I can't believe you want to adopt that monster! I want him out of this house until he knows what he did wrong. Killing my wife!"

Then he turns toward Kyou and yells, "Your mother loved you the most! Even if you were a monster! But she spoiled you and what do you do? Go off and kill her!"

I couldn't believe he said that to Kyou. Besides did he even think that he was just a child, and he had normal human emotions? Everyone treated him as a contagious disease, the outsiders, the insiders, and even the head and the other zodiacs! Kyou was no different than the rest of the zodiacs, just that he turns into a different form.

I saw him sitting there, head down, arms close to his body, legs near his chest. It was like he was stuck inside a tiny box and he couldn't get out. I grabbed his hand and said my greetings to his father and walked out the door.

I saw that he was blushing and his fingers moving slowly in my big hands. I asked what was wrong.

"This is the first time someone held my hands tightly. My mommy used to hold my hands but they were so cold and always held me like she didn't care if I lost her hand and would get lost."

I looked shocked that he told me this but I felt a little grateful. That's one thing I know about him now.

We got back to my house and I showed him the dojo. He looked pretty impressed at what he was seeing.

Then it was time for lunch. I cooked a meal for two. He grabbed a big spoonful and gulped it down. Then there was silence.

He ran to the bathroom and I followed knowing what was coming. Of course, his head was above the toilet seat and barfing noises came out.

"I just cleaned the bathroom!" I said in a joking voice.

Kyou looked at me and we fell to the floor and laughed away.

I just knew that we would have a great time together.

Just me, and a playful cat….


End file.
